Amy Little
Amy Little 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She is a history teacher and Nick Adams's love interest. Amy made her first appearance during 'Welcome to High School. 'Amy was introduced as the new, sensual and outgoing history teacher. However, as the series progresses, different layers of Amy's personality are shown, and it is revealed she comes from a past of abuse and abandonment during her childhood, which lead to depression and then sexual addiction in her younger years. Amy is shown trying to change from her years of promiscuity while trying to become a stable, adult woman. Amy finally sets in with her husband, Nick, and eventually with his help she lets go of her past. Amy was a recurring character during Season one, but she was promoted to a main character starting Season Two onwards. Biography Season One Amy is first introduced as a history teacher who fills in Nick Adam's post. Nick and Amy become friends and then eventually start dating. Amy supported Nick while he dealt with Miriam and glee club, and she and Nick tried to help Miriam overcome her nights at the Raging Bull. In 'Like a Virgin, Amy reveals she used to have a sex addiction and that she is bisexual, and that is ashamed of her past and has tried to change it and that is the reason she decided to join school and become a history teacher, and she has been waiting to really love Nick before having sex with him. She and Nick have sex for the first time during that episode. Season Two Amy is first seen talking to Nick during The New Year, when they met new cheerleading coach, Olga Lobova, who greets them warmly, and Amy states she finds her hot. During Versus, Amy is seen talking to the other teachers while having lunch, starting a friendship with Helena Turetsky. During Same Heart, Amy and Nick are having dinner at his apartment when they are interupted by Nick´s mother by surprise, who didn´t knew Nick was in a relationship with someone and asked inapropiate questions to Amy. Amy then grows furious at Nick as he had not tell his own mother he was dating Amy, and she furiously leaves his apartment and ignores him at school. During The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, Amy is still furious at Nick's lies, rejecting his offers of apology. Amy starts going back to her sex addiction problems, and sexually provoques Olga, altough she soon realizes she is not behaving okay and that her relationship with Nick had helped her go through her issues of her past, and after Nick performs a song for her, Amy forgives him and they both agree to continue an honest and mature relationship. She expresses her now strong relationship with Nick to Olga during''' Jocks vs. Losers.' Amy then starts growing concerned on her relationship with Nick during 'Dog Days,' as she's afraid of ruining her relationship with him and going back to her promiscous past. Amy is visually upset during 'How To Start Again,' and she explains to Olga that she was continually raped by a friend of her dad while she was a kid, leaving a trauma on her for the rest of her life and releasing the trauma by becoming engaged in sexual relations continually. She is then seen living happily and singing with Nick on his apartment, however, she leaves Nick and goes to a bar at night, where she hooks up with a random stranger. During 'What Amy Did, Amy goes out to a club the same night and has a threeway, avoiding contacting Nick or going to school. Amy prepared dinner for Nick, but he asks her about her whereabouts, and she confesses she cheated on him, causing Nick to leave the apartment in rage. Amy, in grief, walks to the window and is about to jump out of it when she is interupted by Nick, who embraces her. Amy then reveals to Nick she is afraid she'll break his heart, but Nick tells her she must believe she can leave her past behind to leave it behind, and she believes she can. Amy is seen to be more positive throughout the rest of the season, forming a strong relationship with Nick. During 'The Calm Before, '''Amy and Nick start talking about marriage, and Amy shares to Olga she is optimistic Nick is the guy she wished to spend the rest of her life with. Finally, Nick proposes to Amy during 'One Last Song, 'to what she happily accepts. Season Three Amy is first seen during 'What the Fuck's Glee Club? 'arranging her wedding plans and naming Helena her maid of honor. During 'Abandoned, 'her parents come to town to meet her fiance. Amy, however, is uncomfrotable around them as they had continously abandoned and mistreated her on her childhood and teenage years, and, growing tired of them, both she and Nick make them leave their apartment and decide not to invite them to their wedding. During 'Transition, 'Amy discovers that her best friend, Helena, was involved in a dangerous violent relationship. Despite Amy's pleas to help her friend, Helena constantly refused her help. During 'The Groom 'as her wedding with Nick came close, Amy is seen to be stressed with the situation, but soon Nick relaxes her, and she feels comfortable with his words. However, with Nick out on his Bachelor party, Amy is surprised to be discovered by one of her former lovers, Mona Mancini, who taunts Amy on her idea of getting married. Amy, however, stands firm on her decision of marrying Nick and quickly forces Mona to leave her house. Amy and Nick then get married during 'The Bride 'with glee club as guests. They then both leave to Buenos Aires for their honeymoon. On her return from her honeymoon, Amy is pleased to find out Helena has ended her relationship and started one with Ren Sayer. During 'Same Kin 'Amy and Nick decide to start trying out to have a baby, and are seen trying to conceive one on multiple ocations. However, during 'Oblivion, 'Amy is informed by her doctor that she cannot conceive children, as a result of a possible STD, which Amy links to her promiscuos days and immediately feels guilty about it, fearing to tell the news to Nick, but Nick ends up trying to calm Amy down, telling her they just need each other and that they can adopt a baby in the future. Amy then goes as a chaperon with Nick to London for Internationals, in order to watch the Freakshows perform during 'When In London, pt I and Pt II '''in which glee club comes victorious and they save themselves from being closed down. During We Are All Freaks, Amy last scene on the series shows her at the teachers lounge with her closest friends, happy. Amy reveals herself and Nick had started filling in the adoption papers, and she is shown to be filled with joy as she received the news Helena and Ren were engaged. 'Trivia *She owns three cats: Luna, Arya and Sansa. *She is of Ukrainian and English decent. *She is half Jewish on her mother's side. *She and Lucas Drake are the only bisexual main characters on the show. *She is the Model UN advisor. *Her relationship with Nick is the longest running relationship on the series, having started during In The Darkness and having still been continued as of We Are All Freaks *Mila Kunis has confirmed she decilned to reprise her role during Season Four, as she considered Amy's story to be complete by the third season's end. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:LGBT characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters promoted from recurring